


La Vie en Rose

by snowkind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Girly gushy emotions that make me squeal, Scarlet Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you love me?" She turned her gaze away.</p><p>He stared at her and blinked. Once. Twice. </p><p>"No."</p><p>She nodded slowly and allowed her chin to fall lower. </p><p>"I thought so..." She looked up for a moment, a faint smile of sadness ghosting her lips. </p><p>He suddenly pulled her into a loose embrace, hesitant and afraid his very touch might hurt or repulse her. </p><p>"But I can try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So basic background is that I watched Civil War and **I LOVE IT SO MUCH.** Ahem, but anyways a portion of this fic comes from Age of Ultron and the majority takes place during Civil War after The Avengers are called into a meeting with Mr. Secretary of State to discuss the devastating effects of their actions, especially with Wanda's attempt to protect Cap by blowing up the building. 
> 
> This is just a very short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise. Some dialogue is taken directly or modified from both films!
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

 

 When he came into being he did not understand who he was. What was his purpose? Why was he here?

It was then in a moment of impulse that he tackled the Asgardian. Being vaulted over the male’s shoulder and almost thrown out of the building altogether granted him the ability to connect the dots. His mind raced and sorted through the information that already seemed to be predisposed and ready for use.

A soft breath escaped his mouth and through the window he could see the beauty in humanity. Their potential. Their imagination.

And was happy to live alongside them.

* * *

 

_Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won't be. But even then… there is grace in their failings._  

 

* * *

            “Don’t linger. It’s creepy.” Wanda spoke harshly, though muffled by the pillow she was enveloping her face in.

Vision made no attempt to reply right away. Instead, he phased in through the door and offered the girl a concerned expression.

She looked up from her pillow after sensing his presence in the room (and not just creepily hovering behind her door) and shot him a hard look.

He opened his mouth for a second and then turned around, phasing back through the door.

A knock reverberated through the wooden barrier and Wanda rolled her eyes. 

            “Go away, Vision.”

He opened the door regardless and poked his head in. 

            “Wanda.” He spoke softly.

            “I don’t think it’s healthy for you to stay isolated in this room for an extended period of time.” The words fell softly from his lips and gathered on the floor like a pile of soft snow.

The room felt cold, not that he could tell, but he watched with attentive eyes as Wanda wrapped herself in the large comforter. She remained silent and still with her eyes still averted. He took this as a sign to proceed and shut the door behind him before finally taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

            “Wanda…" 

            “I don’t think you should be here.” She finally replied, her voice taking on a sharp and distant tone.

            “I know I am imposing on your wishes, but I _want_ to be here.” He turned to face her fully.

She looked up with blank, dark eyes. He tried his best to offer a genuine smile, but seeing her so upset only caused him to mirror her actions. His eyebrows furrowed together and he began to unconsciously fumble with the edge of the comforter. Perhaps not unconsciously, but he knew it might put her at ease if she realized how ‘uneasy’ he was feeling to remain in her room despite her request.

            “I don’t want you to be here.” Her voice shrunk to a noise much quieter than a whisper. A faint breeze of air flitting by.

            “It wasn’t your fault.”

            “Don’t start now.”

            “…”

Vision cautiously extended his arms forward and wrapped them around her. Comforter and all.

            “You need to hear this or I fear you might never shake out of this despair.”

            “I didn’t know you feared things.” Her voice was even more muffled with the added addition of his embrace.

            “Neither did I.” A pause. 

            “Did you know that I was meant to be less human? To be cold and unfeeling.” A quick glance to her face.

            “I wish to be perfect… and I believe that means to be more human. Humans make mistakes and place blame on themselves whether deserved or not. But humans rise from these dark, void feelings and continue living. It is through this very action that makes them… makes _you_ perfect.”

The hard glint in Wanda’s eyes seemed to soften. Her face suddenly contorted into an expression of pain, catching Vision off guard and nearly causing him to tear the covers off and carry her to the others in search of assistance, until tears like crystals began to float down her pale cheeks. Sobs emitted from her throat and died on her lips.

Vision hugged the girl tighter to his chest and waited until she stopped.

Her body trembled under his touch and sent pangs of sorrow into him. He was an empty shell stuffed with tufts of data. Devoid of any _real_ feeling. He could not understand her pain. But, he could take it from her. He was willing to take the sadness that seized and entangled her heart, and fill the void in his chest where a heart might beat. Where a heart might beat in harmonious sync with hers as she emptied her misery into him and exhausted herself.

            “I’m a monster.” She sputtered the words through strained heaves.

            “I don't think I'd know what one was.” He replied calmly and began to gently peel away the covers that she had bundled herself in.

            “I’m not perfect.” Her voice trailed off and fell away.

            “You are, I can see that within you… and I want people to see you as I do. I want _you_ to see you as I do.” He scooped her into his lap as if she were a mere child, and huddled her close to him in a secure hold. 

Wanda buried her face into him, her tears absorbed by the baby-blue cashmere vest he was wearing, and continued to shake.

            “Will you let me in?” He whispered softly and kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head against him, ruffling her hair into an unkempt mess.

He sighed gently. He was not expecting her to agree right away, but hopefully she now knew of his intentions. Nevertheless, he would wait for her. He would stay by her side and comfort her. Support her. Love her.

She suddenly looked up with watery eyes and rosy cheeks. Disarrayed locks of hair stuck out at all angles. She brought her lips to his jaw. To his mouth. Gentle. Like a stain of breath upon a mirror.

            “But I can try.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> If you want to read another one of my Marvel works, check out this [other Stucky work with a pinch of Tony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5960107)!  
> Or if you're more in the mood for somethin' a lil' more angsty, check out this [other Stony work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6793414)!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
